Double Whammy
by Onyxlight
Summary: Roy's little getaway doesn't yield the relaxation he'd hoped for. He still can't wrap his brain around what he's seen and Maes and Ed don't know how to help him. Maes/Ed past Roy/Ed
1. Double Whammy

**Title:** Double Whammy  
><strong>Words:<strong> 300  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Drama/Angst/Smut  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Roy's little getaway doesn't yield the relaxation he'd hoped for...  
>Written for live journal's<strong> fanfic_bakeoff<strong> big thanks to **vexed_wench** for the beta *hugs*

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang needed to get away from it all. He had a lot on his mind and for once he didn't want to think it over he simply wanted to forget about it for a while. He loved his friends as well as his job but sometimes a man just needed some space. This need is what brought the Flame alchemist out to the middle of nowhere to his best friends fishing cabin.<p>

It's been ages since they had come out here to fish and relax but Roy still had a key to the place and he was looking forwards to watching the sun come up over the lake and a few evenings spent swaying in the hammock. The weather was perfect for that sort of thing and that is how he'd planned on spending his three day weekend.

He unlocked the door, walked into the kitchen. He sat his lone duffel bag on the floor walked into the living room and nearly dropped dead at the sight before him.

He was so stunned he couldn't even gasp.

There on the couch right before his eyes was his best friend with his head thrown back in ecstasy as none other than Roy's ex Edward Elric sucked on his cock.

Part of him wanted to back away silently and try to pretend he'd never seen this. The other half of him wanted to beat both of them senseless.

What a double whammy, knife in the back and in the heart all in one fail swoop. Ed was the reason why Roy wanted away, he'd broken their relationship off suddenly and with no explanation. Maes was the one he went crying to when it happened.

This hurt and and when he did find his voice there would be hell to pay.


	2. DW: Devastation

**Title:** Double Whammy: Devastation  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> FMA  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> It would ruin it if I told you... but I will say it is yaoi  
><strong>Words:<strong> 300  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Drama/Angst/Smut  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Roy still can't wrap his brain around what he's seen and Maes and Ed don't know how to help him...

* * *

><p>Walking in on your ex blowing your best friend had to be devastating.<p>

Was there anything either of them could say to make this hurt any less for the man leaning on the counter glaring death and hurt at the two of them? No, Maes didn't think there was a damn thing that could be said and apparently Ed thought the same if the younger man's silence on the matter was anything to go by. Ed was making it a point to not even look in Roy's direction while Maes couldn't do anything but look at him.

Roy had his arms folded across his chest and jaw locked so tight everyone could hear his teeth grinding. Cold dark eyes narrowed at Ed, "Why didn't you tell me this is why you wanted to leave?"

Ed snorted and replied with, "Oh I could see that going over well and not causing a problem. It's not working out between us and I'm in love with you best friend by the way. Have a nice life. I couldn't lie to you Roy that's why I gave you no explanation."

Roy started to say something when he caught Maes shooting Ed a worried look and said, "More than a decade of friendship and this is what it earns me?"

"This wasn't done to hurt you Roy."

"Go to hell, Maes."

"I could and it still wouldn't change the fact Ed doesn't love you."

The fury in Roy's eyes died out and the anguish that replaced it was hard to look at. Choking on his own misery, Roy left the kitchen without a word.

"What the hell do we do now, Maes?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Ed. All I know is we need to do something."


	3. DW: Not About You

**Title**: Double Whammy: Not About You  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: FMA  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Maes/Ed past Roy/Ed  
><strong>Words<strong>: 300  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Drama/Angst/Smut  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: None  
>Summary: Ed apologizes but it doesn't go very far...<p>

* * *

><p>One of them had to talk to Roy and Ed figured it might as well be him. After what the man had walked in on he deserved to be able to scream and shout all he wanted to. Of all places for Roy to decide to take off to, he goes to the old fishing cabin mere weeks after Ed dumped him and catches the blond with his best friends cock down his throat.<p>

When the side door creaked open and Ed stepped out Roy whirled around and faced him with warring emotions in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Roy."

"I'm sure you are. You looked real fucking concerned about me when I walked in. Why the hell would either of you do this to me?"

"This isn't about you, Roy."

"Like hell it isn't!"

"No it's not, it unfortunately involved you, but what's between me and Maes has nothing to do with you."

Roy turned his back on him and watched as ominous clouds rolled in overhead. It was almost as if the weather was reflecting his mood.

"Let me guess you are the real reason Gracia divorced him?"

"No I would have never acted on my feelings for Maes while he was married."

The full implications of that sentence hit Roy like a ton of bricks. When the sky opened up and cried it's displeasure down upon them neither man moved, they simply stood there staring at each other in the rain.

"How long have you felt this way, Ed?"

"Roy that's not important right now, just..."

"How dare you try and tell me what's important! Were you or were you not in love with him while you were with me?"

Roy's heart was thudding so fast it drowned out the sound of the rain.

"Yes, yes I was."


	4. DW: Crossing Lines

**Title**: Double Whammy: Crossing Lines  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Maes/Ed past Roy/Ed  
><strong>Words<strong>: 297  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Drama/Angst/Smut  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: None  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Roy's day just keeps getting worse and he feels like he's losing his mind...

* * *

><p>Ed had always loved Hughes.<p>

Wasn't walking in on them at such an intimate moment enough? Did that revelation have to be added to Roy's shitty day? It was more than he could take and he was in Ed's face screaming before he could stop himself.

Ed just stood there as he vented his anger and let him shout.

From inside Maes could see the former lovers talking even as the rain came down heavier and heavier by the moment. He watched in trepidation as Roy began screaming at Ed but held his ground, Ed could handle himself and Roy had every right to feel hurt and to be pissed.

It wasn't until Maes saw his young lover step back and his face fall over something Roy said that he moved outside.

What Maes heard as he opened that door made his blood boil. He knew under his usual calm facade Roy had a temper that could rival a castrated bull but the litany of nasty names he was calling Ed had to cease.

"Chill out Roy, you're crossing a line."

"Oh and you fucking him didn't? How about you taking your one-sided morals and preaching them to someone who gives a shit!"

"Roy, no one's claiming innocent in this," Ed sighed.

"I would hope not, especially you," Roy Spat, "Care to tell us just how many upper Brass dicks have been down that throat of yours?"

Maes was in Roy's face before Ed could stop him. The two shouted and raged until things looked to be headed towards violence. Ed put a hand on Maes' forearm and said, "Alan, please go back inside. I've got this."

The moment Roy heard Maes' middle name pass Ed's lips something in him froze. Only a handful of people knew it and for Ed to be comfortable enough to call him by that spoke volumes.


	5. DW: Realization

Title: Double Whammy: Realization  
>Pairing: MaesEd past Roy/Ed  
>Words: 297<br>Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Smut  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: None  
>Summary: Sometimes it's better not to know and Roy finds that out the hard way<p>

* * *

><p>"Roy please come inside we don't have to have this conversation in the pouring rain," Ed pleaded.<p>

"You think I give a damn about the rain, Ed? I just want to know did you ever love me at all or was I just a fill-in for him?"

"I did care about you Roy."

"That's not what I asked you I asked you if you ever loved me."

When Ed looked away from him it was all the answer Roy needed. It was one thing to be left by the person you'd loved for the past three years. It was a whole different kind of pain to find out they never loved you as they had professed.

"Why Ed? Why even bother with me at all?"

"Because I did care about and for you, Roy."

"But if you could never love me then..."

"I thought with enough time I'd be able too but..."

"But Gracia changed all of that by leaving him."

Hair plastered to his face by the rain, eyes more stressed and tired than Roy had ever seen them, Ed stood in front of him looking as miserable as Roy felt. But Roy wasn't in the mood to care, part of him wanted Ed miserable and in as much pain as he was in.

"Answer me this Ed, all those nights you were helping him through his grief. Was that all you were doing?"

"Roy surely you don't think I would have done that while we were together."

"I would have never thought you would have done any of this, yet here we are."

"I suppose I deserve that."

"I suppose you do."

"I never meant to hurt you Roy, but I can't change how I feel."

"It hurts more to realize you never wanted to."


End file.
